Out of Africa
Out of Africa is the fifth episode of the 10th season of "E.R." Bob Newhart guest-stars as patient Ben Hollander. Summary Luka's first day back in the ER is a busy one. While working out the details of his return with Weaver, he mentions that he'll be returning to the Congo in two months. Lewis treats an alcoholic mother who set herself on fire in front of her son and an elderly architect who tried to commit suicide because he's going blind. Med student Abby shows up in the ER as a surgical consult. New nurse Samantha "Sam" Taggart makes quite an impression. Dorset gets a revealing phone call while in surgery with Corday. NBC Description DR. LEWIS FEARS FOR ARCHITECT WHO'S LOSING EYESIGHT; EMMY WINNER BOB NEWHART GUEST-STARS: Dr. Lewis (Sherry Stringfield) fears for a distraught architect (Emmy Award-winning guest star Bob Newhart, "The Bob Newhart Show") whose degenerating eyesight makes him despondent while a spirited new nurse (new series regular Linda Cardellini) replaces Abby (Maura Tierney) who decides to return to medical school. Elsewhere, disaster strikes when the doctors suspect a mother (guest star Allison Elliot) is abusing her child. Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) learns something shocking about the charismatic Dr. Dorset (guest star Bruno Campos, "Jesse") and a green medical student (guest star Scott Grimes) is overwhelmed by the chaos and grisly conditions of life in the E.R. Laura Innes, Paul McCrane, Sharif Atkins, Mekhi Phifer and Parminder Nagra also star. Trivia *Although in the opening credits, Noah Wyle and Ming-Na Wen do not appear in this episode *Linda Cardellini makes her debut as nurse Samantha Taggart in this episode Quotes :Abby (to Sam as she is sitting outside) Hey, are you contemplating a career change? :Sam: Yeah, something like that. :Abby: This is Dr. Corday. :Corday: Elizabeth's fine. :Sam: (they shake hands) Pleased to meet you. Sam Taggart. :Abby: It's her first day. :Corday: Yeah, you have that County glaze about you. I hope it wasn't too terrible. :Sam: Nah, it's not like my last few jobs. I'm used to getting hit hard: MVA, GSW, knife in the eye. Here you get a chance to catch your breath, clear your head once in awhile. :Abby: Yeah, that's what I love about County. All the quiet time. :Abby (to Susan): Well, I never meant to quit med school forever and it seemed like the right time to go back. I only have one year left. :Susan: Where'd you get the money? :Abby: Begged, borrowed, threatened my ex-husband. :Romano: So, what's today's excuse for Triage being a stinking, overpopulated cesspool of humanity? :Sam: The healthcare system? :Romano: Yeah, well, if things get too locked up, you can try stabbing some of these deadbeats in the neck. That ought to have them running to Northwestern. :Morris (to Cooper): I've been here less than a month and I already hate the place. :Cooper: That's a step up. You hated your internship after the first day. :Coop: Hey, Morris! Hey, hey! Where you going? You still have two hours left. Triage is all backed up. :Morris: I've had enough, okay? I quit! :Coop: What? You don't get this far just to walk away. :Morris: I only got this far because you've been carrying me! :Coop: No, I haven't. :Morris: Oh, come on! :Coop: I haven't been carrying you. :Morris: And I'm sick of being carried! :Pratt: Morris, you bailing? (to Coop) Let him walk. (to Morris) Don't miss your train, sweetie. (Morris walks away) :Coop: Hey, he's just testing you. Morris. Morris! (to Pratt) You just tested him, right? :Pratt: (shaking his head) Uh-uh. :Coop: Great. That worked out well. :Pratt: Listen, everybody's not cut out for this. :Coop: Yeah. :Pratt: Let's get back to work. And remember, the jury's still out on you. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10